


Люди огня

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: миди (от R до NC-17) [3]
Category: Alternative Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: В Муспельхейме нет короля. Муспельхейму не нужен король. (с)





	Люди огня

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от [Вако](https://vk.com/my_name_is_vako).  
> АУ. Альтернативная мифология. Техномагия. Локи – бог, скорее из Эдды, чем из Марвел. Тони... скажем так, Тони – тот, кто хранит последнюю искру Большого Взрыва.

**KONTRAPUNKT**

— Что случится, когда ваше солнце станет совсем холодным и термоядерные реакции в нем остановятся? — спрашивает Локи, свешивая с козетки руку, чтобы подхватить с блюда кисть винограда.

Ашу-Ра лениво потягивается, как сытый кот, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц. 

— Ночь — это красиво, второй принц Асгарда, — говорит он. Павлин у его ног распускает хвост, курлычет и снова засыпает, спрятав голову под крыло. 

— Сначала к нам придут ночь и холод: долгие, очень долгие, бесконечные. Может быть, мы спустимся под землю. Может быть, окоченеем на поверхности. 

В его голосе нет сожаления, только вековая скука. Лицо князя напоминает глиняную маску с трещиной рта и глубокими впадинами глаз. Локи думает о том, сколько ему лет, что он потерял свой возраст. 

— Пейте, принц, — машет рукой Ашу-Ра. — Пейте, вино утолит ваши печали. 

Локи пьет, не чувствуя вкуса. В напиток подмешан легкий наркотик, и у него кружится голова. Над ними нет потолка, только гирлянды, развешанные в воздухе. Князь раскуривает кальян, и легкие кудрявые клубы дыма поднимаются к небу. Сладковато пахнет травами и пылью. Локи запрокидывает голову, перед глазами плавают звезды, он тянет руку к дальней, красной точке, шевелит пальцами, будто пробует ее поймать, рядом опускается Ашу-Ра. Звезды путаются у него в волосах, зрачки у князя наркотически расширены. Локи облизывает губы и закрывает глаза.

**STRETTA**

Стражи — обитатели Муспельхейма называют себя фйары, «огонь» — опять встречающие Локи на границе короны, смотрят на него, как на... Как пожилые родители смотрят на возвращающегося под утро любимого первенца, расписанного засосами, благоухающего запахом сивушных масел и пошатывающегося от стены до стены. Локи задирает подбородок и ощетинивается. Пусть только попробуют. Это не их дело. Он имел право, он свой собственный!

Изнутри неожиданно колет неприятный страх — вдруг туннель шлюза сейчас закроют, как перед тем альвом, что просил систему симбионтов? Локи еще понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если так и произойдет. Не подумал о таком исходе заранее. 

— Мне нужен Хозяин Огня, — требует он поспешно. Стражи переглядываются. 

— Ну, если нужен... 

Локи разрывается от злобного противоречия между желанием заявить «Да на что он мне сдался!» и «Да! Нужен!». Идиоты. Надо же так вывернуть его слова. 

Но шлюз перед ним не закрывают, а упреков он так и не слышит, и большую часть дороги, которой его везут до внешнего порта, Локи мучается вопросами: не показалось ли ему? Откуда они вообще знают?

**RISPOSTA**

— В Альвхейме отличная погода, — блефует Локи, еще только входя в мастерскую, где чаще всего сидит Хозяин Огня. Он и сейчас там — за главным терминалом, с обеими руками по локоть погруженными в рабочую голосферу.

— Одна из лун недавно упала, впрочем, у них осталось еще четыре, — светски сообщает Локи, чуть покачиваясь на подходе; наркотик альвов еще не выветрился, — И вот-вот наступит ежегодный период гибернации, так что я еле успел с визитом. 

Видимые из сферы локти и плечи фйара светятся проступающей сквозь кожу лавой. Локи подходит совсем близко и непринужденно складывает руки на груди. Проклятье, он нарвался. Он же нарвался? 

«Я т-тебе упрекну», — написано на его высокоскулом лице. 

— Ни ррради чего в мире, — низким тоном начинает Хозяин Огня, поднимаясь навстречу Локи; его плазма слепит глаза и бьет жаром сквозь материальную оболочку — и это вполне ожидаемое начало, — я больше не позволю тебе быть игрушкой какой-то перрресохшей дррревней твари! 

О. А где упреки? 

— В нем нет ничего, кроме стотысячелетней скуки, — фйар сгребает Локи за плечи, и тот, вместо того, чтобы зажмуриться от ужаса, только широко раскрывает глаза, потому сейчас его сожжет, должно сжечь, такая температура... Плазма гаснет, не успев навредить. Что для него Локи? Ценность? Любопытный объект наблюдений? Уязвимость? 

Хозяин Огня поднимает руку и гладит Локи по щеке. Бог очень холодный, его бросает в дрожь, но тепло поднимается из центра ладони фйара и бледные скулы Локи медленно розовеют так, будто он краснеет. Или действительно краснеет? 

— Ты — мой, — уверенно сообщает Хозяин Огня, нарушая основополагающий принцип своей расы: у них не может быть ничего своего. Всё — огонь, и ничего — в огне. «Хозяином», словом, совершенно не подходящим по сути, его прозвали инорасцы. 

— Ты единственное — что будет моим, но будет только — моим. Не вынуждай меня бросаться на Альвхейм, пусть этому будут рады все, особенно Асгард. 

Огню нечего делить с другими мирами, кроме Локи.

[ ](https://pp.userapi.com/c845021/v845021287/1affc4/VTNXQomYtDs.jpg)

**RISPOSTA**

— Что будет, когда ваше солнце станет слишком горячим? — Локи сидит на подоконнике. Он еще не переоделся, на нем одежда альвов: серое верхнее платье и алое нижнее, пояс туго перехватывает талию, так, что дышать трудно. Алое зарево за его спиной делает серое — огненно-красным, а алое — черным.

— Переселимся ближе к короне, в хромосферу, — безымянный, как все пламя его расы, фйар становится между ног Локи, тянет его ближе, недовольно морщась чужим запахам, и заставляет уткнуться носом в плечо. Локи все еще бледен и холоден, у него слишком медленный пульс и красные веки. Не похоже, что снадобья альвов предназначены для того, чтобы выветриваться. Фйар разматывает его пояс, освобождая, отбрасывает тряпку на пол, где она сворачивается алой змеей, поблескивая лапками крючков. Перебирает позвонки, расстегивая платье, тянет его с плеч. Локи пахнет травой и увяданием. Фйар подхватывает его на руки и несет в купальню, руки Локи слишком бледные на фоне его кожи. 

Бог удивительно тих и послушен. Они начинают со ступней, фйар растирает своды, массирует пальцы, гладит щиколотки, поднимается выше, к разведенным ногам, коротко прижимается губами к коленной чашечке. Локи закрывает глаза, откидываясь на бортик купальни, темные волосы колышутся водорослями в воде, постепенно рыжея на концах. Губы Локи слегка приоткрыты и влажно блестят, и фйар с трудом давит в себе желание поцеловать их. Еще рано. Он гладит круговыми движениями костистые бока, слушая глубокие вздохи. К тому моменту как фйар насаживает его на свой член, Локи совершенно расслаблен и только стонет, поддаваясь движениям бедер, обхватывая за шею и подставляясь под поцелуи. Фйар шепчет ему признания, прихватывая губами край уха, и Локи стонет, впуская его глубже. Рыжие, огненные волосы струятся по спине, фйар тянет за них, открывая губам и нежное, чувствительное местечко под ухом и бьющуюся венку, и острые росчерки ключиц, все, что всегда прячет от него берегущийся, недоверчивый бог. 

Наутро губы Локи опухают и темнеют от поцелуев, на шее красуются следы укусов. Он лежит на животе, обняв подушку, а фйар водит пальцами по спине, прочерчивая линии ребер. С бедовым богом в ближайшее время больше ничего плохого не случится. Его генетический код цел, днк тоже, ему не грозят внезапные мутации, изменения, болезни, в общем, ничего из излюбленных, почти неизбежных подарков Ашу-Ра. 

— Я больше никуда тебя не отпущу, — предупреждает он, касаясь губами чужой лопатки. — Никаких больше старых распутных альвов с вином и болтовней о высоком. 

— Совсем никуда? — переспрашивает Локи, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Совсем никуда, — утешает его фйар, снова укладывая на подушки и выцеловывая темные пятна на плечах и лопатках. 

— Ну, ладно, — соглашается Локи, у которого слипаются глаза и который слишком устал, чтобы спорить. — Тогда в следующий раз я возьму тебя с собой.

**PRAELUDIUM**

— Я хотел бы увидеться с вашим правителем, — почтительно говорит Локи, вежливо наклоняя голову. На самом деле почтительности в нем ни на грош.

Встретившие его стражи весело переглядываются и улыбаются так, будто бог очень удачно наступил в ведро с водой. 

— Конунгом? Властелином? — вопросительно приподняв брови, гадает Локи. Один предупреждал, что с огненными будет сложно. Бог вспоминает новомодное мидгардское словечко: 

— Королем? 

Стражи снова пересмеиваются и, наконец, возражают: 

— В Муспельхейме нет короля. Муспельхейму не нужен король. 

Локи незаметно закатывает глаза. Кажется, будет еще сложнее, чем Один думал.

**PROPOSTA**

— Что это? — с подозрительной вежливостью спрашивает Локи, глядя, как за прозрачным плексалитом иллюминатора проплывает чудовищных размеров глыба. Стекло темное, поэтому безумные всполохи протуберанцев не так режут глаз. Внутри жарко и, как только они погружаются, становится еще жарче, но Локи терпит.

— Пограничный крейсер Сурт, — охотно отзывается сопровождающий фйар. Локи нервно хрустит костяшками и потирает пальцы — несколько миль назад он тронул пальцами стекло и изрядно обжегся. Обычный ас лишился бы обугленной руки. 

— Тот самый, про которого говорится в пророчестве? — небрежно интересуется Локи. Сопровождающий кивает, будто удивленный осведомленностью гостя. 

— Хотя, он, конечно, старик, патриарх, — на откровенность фйар идет со вздохом. — Списывать жалко, грузоподъемность хорошая. Но толку от него уже чуть. Сейчас на ходу на порядок более мощные корабли. 

Локи глубокомысленно кивает. От жары у него начинает болеть голова. Если бы не его статус бога огня, в Муспельхейм его бы и вовсе не впустили: что толку в после-самоубийце?

На поверку огненные великаны оказываются вовсе не великанами. Смуглые, часто темнокожие существа вполне вменяемого роста. Локи в очередной раз убеждается в том, что Один — враль каких мало, и дает себе зарок выяснить, как же на самом деле появились Девять миров и из чего вырос Иггдрасиль. Явно не из героических деяний Одина, Вили и Ве, как Одноглазый любит рассказывать. 

Когда Локи проводят через стыковочные шлюзы в глубину порта, он долговязо возвышается над многими минимум на полголовы и чувствует себя гордо. Великаны. Ха. Одину еще икнется за выдумки. 

Локи чуть бледнеет, когда из кипящей короны, куда вот-вот уйдет на погружение его дипкорабль, в небо вылетает огромное бронированное существо. 

— Что это? — выдохнув, спрашивает бог, и деревянные косточки, вплетенные в его косы, тихонько гремят. — Оно живое?

Фйар-проводник поворачивает голову туда же, куда смотрит Локи, и кивает с совершенно серьезным видом. 

— Естественно, — говорит он, трогая переносицу. — Один из огненных великанов, которые нами правят. 

У Локи вытягивается лицо. Бог прикидывает, как ему договариваться с ЭТИМ и что вообще можно предложить на обмен. Фйар еле выдерживает короткую паузу и смеется. 

— Это беспилотный автономный модуль, — успокаивает он гостя. — Детская работа. Не бойся. 

Локи закусывает губу и сверкает глазами, стараясь сдержать то ли ругательство, то ли азартное «хочу!».

На сороковой минуте погружения Локи становится плохо — сильно плохо, за край. На него медленно наваливается многотонная плита, хуже, чем у корней Иггдрасиля. Бог терпит долго, но потом бледнеет, хватает ртом воздух и с удивленным выражением лица оседает на пол — проводник моментально подхватывает полуобморочное тело под руки. Пульса у Локи почти нет, и фйар щупает костистые запястья, лезет пальцами к горлу, ругается сквозь зубы, а потом в приказном тоне рявкает в мини-передатчик: 

— Гравитацию в пассажирский модуль! Срочно! Совсем чокнулись, здесь же внешник! 

Локи приходит в себя ровно через семь минут и с ножом к горлу прицепляется к фйару с вопросами. В фигуральном смысле. 

— Что это было? — божеству любопытно, как кошке, у которой в запасе еще восемь жизней. — Нет, я же слышал, ты велел что-то исправить, и все пришло в норму. Что это было? 

— Сила тяжести, — неохотно извиняется фйар. Хорошо заметно, что техническая промашка его не радует, Локи — посол, все-таки. Так же хорошо заметно, что такой подход Локи удивляет — в Асгарде принято всем застольем посмеяться над чужой слабостью. 

— Та, с которой вода с ладони падает вниз. А на тебя упали почти две сотых звезды. Это много, даже для бога. Здесь очень тяжелый мир. 

— А на вас почему не действует? — выспрашивает Локи, рассматривая спутника заново: впрочем, ничего любопытного он во фйаре не находит — невысокий, лохматый. На костер похож. 

— Нас нельзя раздавить, — как ни в чем не бывало пожимает плечами проводник. — Мы иначе устроены. 

Локи закусывает губу и сверкает глазами, опять стараясь удержать азартное «покажи!». 

— Долго мне придется ждать аудиенции? — интересуется Локи мимоходом, когда погружение подходит к концу. Фйар умело и ловко подгоняет под него скафандр перед высадкой, проверяет, сможет ли Локи широко шагнуть, или легко размахнуться, или покрутить шеей. Часть сегментов приходится перенастраивать и растягивать. Над асом, вынужденным заниматься подобной работой, Локи бы посмеялся, но фйар выполняет свои обязанности без тени смущения или неудовольствия, безо всякой задней мысли. Бог вздыхает и временно оставляет свои шпильки при себе. 

— Не знаю, — совершенно честно отзывается фйар, глядя на Локи снизу вверх. Он как раз сел на пол, чтобы упереть ступню божества себе в колено и отладить фиксацию креплений по голени и щиколотке. Пальцы у фйара ласковые. Как у ювелира. 

— У нас редко бывают переговоры, так что — как повезет, — объясняет проводник, легко пожимая плечами. Хорошо видно, что он понятия не имеет, когда правитель одного из двух изначальных миров решит снизойти до асгардского посланца. И снизойдет ли вообще. 

— А как было в прошлый раз? — Локи шевелит ногами; облегающие его защитные пластины не издают ни звука, кажется, что они текут вслед за телом. Скафандры фйаров — настоящие мобильные координационные центры, прошитые аппаратурой, соединенной с процессорами кораблей, хранящие доступ в общую сеть и малые коммуникаторные системы. Нечего и надеяться на то, что один такой удастся увести в Асгард. 

— И _кто_ был в прошлый раз? 

— Последний посол в Муспельхейм? — уточняет фйар, окончательно убеждается, что броню не заклинит, и снова пожимает плечами. — Вроде бы, кто-то от цвергов. Просили многопользовательскую систему симбионтов. 

— И? — разом подбирается Локи. Просьбы темных альвов дело темное: от них вечно одни неприятности у всего Иггдрасиля. Не то что от безобидного, законопослушного трикстера. 

— И — ничего, — улыбается проводник. — Стражи его не пропустили. 

— А меня? — облизывая пересохшие губы, с болезненным любопытством уточняет Локи; здесь все-таки слишком жарко даже для него, даже в скафандре. — Почему пропустили меня? 

— Кто его знает, — фйар разводит руками и одним движением перетекает на ноги. Активирует вокруг головы Локи прозрачный непроницаемый пузырь, надевает и защелкивает на нем пояс с генераторами силовых полей и смеется: 

— Может, просил вежливее? 

Издевается, зараза. Локи досадливо щурится на стеклянные блики вокруг себя и дает зарок в следующий раз совать шпильки без зазрения совести.

**RISPOSTA**

— Что теперь? — неуверенно говорит Локи, чтобы не сказать «ох». От неуверенности его голос звучит особенно независимо, а подбородок поднят высоко и гордо. Он машинально отсчитывал минуты при погружении — вышло что-то около девяти часов. Судя по словам фйара о скорости спуска и проколах пространства, они примерно в центре звезды. О внешней температуре лучше не думать. Бог осторожно гладит кончиками пальцев защитные пластины брони и генераторы на поясе. Значит, если они откажут...

Азарт плещется в крови Локи, как забродивший сидр. Фйары любят тепло. Чокнутые твари — это не тепло, это огненный ад. Зато вдруг холод для них смертелен? 

То, что расстилается вокруг них, похоже на научно-фантастический город, незаметно подтаивающий от жары. Острые веретена высотных башен прокалывают внешний купол, отделяющий их от ядра, в котором плавают корабли. Переплетение воздушных дорог — Локи выуживает из своего будущего правильное слово «эстакад» — висит над головами клубком паутины взбесившегося арахнида. 

— Все, что захочешь, — улыбается проводник. — Ты — посол, тебя приняли. Тебе все можно. 

— Во дворец? К правителю? — наугад предполагает Локи. Фйар отрицательно качает головой. 

— Нет такого. 

— Ратуша? — гадает бог. — Собрание старейших? Тинг? 

— Ничего похожего. 

— Но что-то же должно быть? — удивляется Локи. Фйар разводит руками. 

— Мы одиночки. У нас нет ничего лишнего. 

«Это беспилотный автономный модуль, — вспоминает Локи. — Детская работа. Не бойся». 

— Сектор конструирования? 

Проводник наконец-то широко улыбается и кивает. 

— Легко.

**RISPOSTA**

— Это еще что? — удивленно уточняет Локи, когда фйар с достойным лучшего применения энтузиазмом первым делом разворачивает вокруг него многомерный чертеж. Проводник тут же совершенно по-мальчишески смущается и торопливо схлопывает схему.

— Ты прав, — заявляет он, хотя Локи, вроде бы, с ним не спорил. — Я увлекся. Надо начинать с начала. 

«Начало» отъедает у них не меньше недели: фйар последовательно предъявляет богу алфавит из восьмидесяти одной руны, девятиричную систему счисления, основы макро- и нейрофизики, антические преобразования и теорию механики пространств. К концу недели у Локи рябит перед глазами, но он старательно запоминает — любое знание ему достаточно увидеть хотя бы один раз. 

— Пожалуй, пока все, — неудовлетворенно вздыхает фйар, свернув последнюю таблицу; Локи закатывает глаза и цокает языком. Знания кружатся у него по голове, как бродящий солод в бочке, то и дело грозя перелиться через край. Локи разбирает в уме то одну, то другую формулу, и думает медленно и осторожно, как дышит бегун, старающийся поберечь легкие. 

— Теперь — можно. 

Фйар снова окружает Локи голограммой — той самой, с которой начал, но теперь Локи ее понимает. Бог осторожно тянет руки, то отдаляя, то увеличивая разные части чертежа, сосредоточенно закусывает губу и вспоминает: вот схема маневровых рпт-двигателей, вот системы жизнеобеспечения, вот стыковочные модули и запасной генератор гиперпрыжка... Один сгрыз бы пол-собственной бороды, чтобы получить эти знания, хотя бога Огня он отправлял сюда не за этим. Локи бессознательно облизывается и думает о том, что ему нравится иметь то, чем он не будет торговать. Даже с побратимом. 

Фйар молчит в стороне, как и положено сопровождающему — не вмешиваясь и не подсказывая. По лицу Локи заметно, как ему нравится разбираться самому, прослеживать связи, которые еще неделю назад казались абсолютным хаосом. По лицу Локи заметно, что сейчас он даже сомневается в том, существует ли Хаос вообще или просто является сверхсложной системой, выстроенной связями высшего порядка. 

— Я хочу это собрать! — наконец самоуверенно весело и азартно заявляет божество, оторвавшись от изучения принципа сверхсветовой коммуникации. Фйар коротко улыбается и кивает. Он не против.

**RISPOSTA**

Постепенно Локи увлекается. Конструирование кажется ему волшебной игрой, гораздо более интересной, чем все азартные игры вместе взятые.

«Конструирование сродни работе творца», — как-то делится он с фйаром своей мыслью, и тот легко соглашается: 

— Конструирование — это и есть работа Творца. 

Фйар задумчиво ворошит темные, лохматые волосы и с приязнью рассматривает результаты чужих усилий. На секунду Локи завидует — он все еще остается в своих границах и носит скафандр во внутренних помещениях. Проводник тем временем рассматривает божество и его модели заново и уточняет почти без вопроса: 

— Многообещающее начало. Собираешься воевать? 

— А у меня есть выбор? — с вызовом откликается Локи, для которого вопрос пророчества, на самом деле, весьма злой и острый: он никогда не соглашается с тем, что у него нет выбора, но если фйар сейчас скажет ему в ушах навязшее «выбор есть всегда», дипломатическая миссия завершится весьма быстро и радикально. 

Фйар разводит руками. 

— Понятия не имею, — честно говорит он и Локи выдыхает. Его воротит от брезгливой неприязни асов, прикрытой фальшивой симпатией и лицемерным интересом, глубоко под которыми прячется страх. Страх не перед Локи — о, над этим бы бог охотно повеселился — а за себя, шкурный, почти животный страх того, что их бытие закончится, отрезанное ножницами умирающей судьбы. У фйара страха нет. 

— Покажи мне _свою_ первую работу, — неожиданно просит Локи. Некоторое время проводник открывает и закрывает рот и кажется растерянным. Локи подбирается, как перед броском, чует — сейчас что-то вскроется. Он угадал, случайно нащупал что-то важное. Что? Фйар выглядит неловко, как перед прыжком в глубокую холодную воду. На лице его написано полнейшее нежелание сотрудничать, замешанное на искреннем внутреннем протесте. 

— Да, но... — фйар хмурится и замолкает: Локи смотрит так непреклонно и с таким все возрастающим любопытством, что и дураку ясно — отвертеться не выйдет. 

— Хорошо, — неохотно соглашается фйар, вызывая скрывшийся было нейротерминал. — Ладно. 

Чтобы добраться до нужного объекта, ему приходится сыграть зубодробительную комбинацию рун — и провалиться в многомерный шквал инфорации, летящий с размывающейся быстротой. Выглядит это так, будто они пытаются поймать атом в океане — но Локи терпеливо ждет, чуть не облизываясь от нетерпения. Вот сейчас. Еще немного. Сейчас. 

— Что это такое? 

Некоторое время Локи непонимающе смотрит на результат их поисков. В нем нет даты, точнее, есть — длинная цепочка цифр со знаком минус. 

— Это ошибка? — удивляется Локи и оборачивается к фйару. — Нет? Ты начал работать за миллионы лет до начала наших времен? Кто ты? 

— Я — огонь. Мы все — огонь, — ворчит себе под нос проводник. — Ученый, конструктор, изобретатель. Иногда контактер. В данный момент — твой сопровождающий. 

Это правда, фйар не врет, уж бог лжи ложь бы учуял, но есть что-то еще, что не дает Локи успокоиться ответом. Он сердится, закусывая губу. Его сопровождающий хрустит пальцами, отлично зная, как злит невозмутимость, и играет правдой, как могут играть ею только древние существа. Он существенно старше Локи, у него огромная, невообразимая фора, и неожиданно это выбивает из колеи. Чужое превосходство задевает самолюбие. Локи хочется разодрать на проводнике костюм и поискать средоточие плазмы посередине груди. Локи рыжеет от злости и вредности, шипит искрами, а потом принимается раздраженно сбрасывать с себя пластины защитного скафандра — вспоминает кто из них бог, а кто так, старая бродячая искра. 

— Ты — Хозяин Огня? — со вздохом спрашивает рыжий, как солнце Локи, оттягивая ворот. Жарко.

**RISPOSTA**

— Давай я сначала избавлюсь от того, за чем прислал меня Один? — честно предлагает Локи. Фйар не возражает. На аналитическом сканере он выглядит как планетарный объект — твердая оболочка прохладной температуры, несколько все более горячих слоев мантий, и раскаленное ядро в центре.

— Обмен, — говорит бог с подчеркнуто вежливым видом. — Что Хозяин Огня возьмет в обмен за пару новых Разрушителей для Асгарда? 

Некоторое время фйар молчит, а рядом с ним молчит его трехмерная проекция — а потом удивленно спрашивает: 

— А что вы сделали с предыдущими? Одного потеряли, а второго сломали? Они же неповреждаемые, как эндохронные батареи из тиотимолина. 

Внутренности фйара тоже похожи на внутренности планеты: самый горячий сгусток плазмы и у проекции, и у оригинала крутится в центре грудной клетки. Крутится, сжимается, почти гаснет до крохотной, не больше ногтя, точки. С ним гаснет и остальное тело — застывает до черноты обледенения; диаграммы цифр, измеряющие состояние, подтверждают предельное охлаждение, совместимое с успешным функционированием. Фйар встряхивает головой и моргает — плазма разливается по нему изнутри, возвращаясь в человеческие границы. Протянутая к Локи ладонь светится. Жар подступает к самым краям, к обычно твердой коре, и смуглая кожа исчерченная лавовой сеткой линий, тает, растворяясь в раскаленном золоте. 

На самом деле, ему любопытно. Предыдущую пару Разрушителей с огромным трудом выпросил Один, что бы он потом ни рассказывал про свой героический визит в Муспельхейм. Не у Хозяина, кстати, выпросил. 

— А у нас разве был второй? — удивляется в ответ Локи. — А первый развалился. 

Поразмыслив, Хозяин Огня остывает обратно до человеческих температур и пожимает плечами. 

— Ладно. Ничего не возьму. Это же тысячелетнее старье, игрушки. Если у младших на списании где-нибудь откопается парочка, то мне будет стыдно за них что-то брать. 

— Ну вот и договорились, — легко соглашается на сделку Локи.

**KONTRAPUNKT**

...Огромного каменного лабиринта. Хаотичное нагромождение пластов лавы, багровые вены сросшихся со сталактитами сталагмитов, спящие глыбы, преграждают дорогу. Чем дальше, тем выше поднимается потолок, уходя в неосвещенную темноту. Некоторые камни светятся изнутри, перебрасывают свои блики на грани соседей, ловят чужие, раскидывают снопы искр, если удается взглянуть на них под определенным углом.

Вокруг становится теплее — по мере их плавного приближения к центру. Пол гигантской пещеры медленно уходит вниз. 

— Не торопись. Не бойся. Не буди его. Не подходи слишком близко. 

За всеми поворотами, в центре глубокой воронки, обросшей камнями, осколками и пластинами, залитой наплывами лавового стекла, как в центре приоткрытой раковины, на шершавой, разбитой площадке лежит жемчужина: совсем маленький, не больше человеческой головы, теплый шар золотого огня. 

— Это последнее, — улыбается фйар, крепко взяв Локи за запястье, чтобы бог не рванул вперед, — что осталось от Большого Взрыва. 

...Зародыш следующего.

Почему-то кажется, что шар спит.

**PROPOSTA**

Циклопическая скульптурная композиция на одной из пустынных площадей столицы фйаров притягивает взгляд, как магнитом. Многоуровневая постройка состоит из геометрических форм, лавовых наплывов, обрывов и выступов, фигур, поднимающихся из камня, или, наоборот, тонущих в его глубине. С ее вершины можно разбежаться и прыгнуть на крылатом планере. Внутренний пандус из прозрачного стекла закручивается в уверенную спираль.

Пока поднимаешься, понимаешь, что окружен метафорой — очень сложной, вскрытой изнутри и разобранной на части: ладони, вырывающиеся из камня скованы цепью очень похожей на днк, золотые брызги на плоскости повторяют структуру атома, часть объектов располагается друг относительно друга как по рисунку созвездий, а на самой вершине горит огонь, подозрительно похожий на искру Большого Взрыва. 

Локи усаживается на самой вершине, на площадке под рукотворной пульсирующей искрой, спокойно опирается плечом на Хозяина Огня. Щурится на раскаленное солнце за куполом. Климатические установки фйаров всегда работают на пределе. 

— В вашей традиции все перепутано и переплетено, — говорит сам себе Хозяин Огня. — Вам кажется, что можно вложить в простое объятие больше чувства, чем в прикосновение к обнаженному телу. Кажется, что бывают прикосновения приличные — и неприличные. 

— А это не так? — улыбается Локи. Он не умеет молчать даже тогда, когда это стоит делать. С фйаром — не стоит. 

— Любое прикосновение — это прелюдия, — фыркает Хозяин Огня. — Смотри, что если я сделаю — так? 

Фйар сосредоточенно — контролирует состояние своей кожи, не оцарапать, не ударить, не сжечь — подносит дрогнувшую ладонь к лицу Локи и гладит-трогает ее тыльной стороной открытую щеку. Медленно поворачивает кисть, тянется подушечками к уголку губ, тут же отдергивает — и вместо этого нежно, властно, собственнически запускает пальцы в разлохмаченную гриву рыжих волос, ловит беззащитный затылок Локи в раскрытую ладонь. 

— Я не буду спать с тобой из научного любопытства! — бог вскидывается быстрее, чем фйар успевает сказать или сделать что-то еще; предвосхищает проблему, чует, куда все клонится. — Далеко не все — прелюдия. 

Хозяин Огня смеется, а Локи ежится, не признавая — прикосновения древнего огня трогают его мятежную душу слишком глубоко, чтобы просто отмахнуться. 

— Даже прикосновение пальцев ведет и стремится к одному итогу, — задумчиво говорит фйар самому себе. — Ваши границы сложны, тонки и полны намеков и смыслов. Неприличными считаются чувства или часть чувств, а кем-то — откровенные разговоры, которые затрагивают правду, лежащую на дне. Неприличными считаются действия, намеки, полутона... У нас все проще и вернее. Те, кто соприкоснулись один раз, обязательно сойдутся и будут вместе, единым облаком плазмы, и это истина, потому что ни за чем другим первое прикосновение не нужно — лишь за тем, чтобы за ним последовало второе, потом третье, а дальше тебя затянуло в омут с головой. Это просто. Зачем еще нужен контакт, если не для контакта? Интерес, притяжение, симпатия, тепло, огонь, страсть, обладание, одержимость — это только градации. Второе цепляется за первое, третье за второе — и так до самого конца. Никто из фйаров не станет прикасаться к кому-то для себя омерзительному. Первое «да», означающее «да, я согласен взять тебя за руку», означает цепочку и остальных «да», вплоть до последнего. 

— Я не люблю, когда меня касаются, — подумав, неуверенно признает Локи, но не отстраняется, пригревшись. — Это странно. Я не жду ничего хорошего. 

— Почему? 

Локи колеблется, а потом берет Хозяина Огня за руку и проводит чужими пальцами по своим губам, давая нащупать неровности старых шрамов от стежков вместо ответа. Фйар хмурится, как грозовая туча, но ничего не спрашивает. Если Локи хранит эти шрамы — значит, это или напоминание, или они нанесены таким способом, от которого невозможно избавиться. Дрянь дело. Зачем?

Вместо откровений Локи тихо смеется, встряхнув головой, и прихватывает чужие пальцы острыми зубами. Но и без того Хозяин Огня слышит, что Локи не беззащитен, не беспомощен и не оставляет обиды неотмщенными.

— Ты — собственная рукотворная форма, — размышляет бог вслух. — Воплощение абсолютного контроля духа над материей. Что ты чувствуешь, когда я делаю так? 

Он опускает руку фйара себе на горло, дает послушать биение пульса. Потом обводит собственными пальцами очертания чужого лица. 

— Тепло, — отзывается Хозяин Огня. — Прикосновение, нажим, тень щекотки от того, что оно слишком легкое и под него нужно выстраивать более тонкие нейронные связи. Еще то, что у тебя вкрадчивые, осторожные пальцы. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты же сказал, что не любишь прикосновений? 

— Мое слово, захотел — сказал, захотел — взял обратно, — бурчит Локи, снова прислоняясь плечом. — Интересно. 

Фйар не пытается поймать Локи на слове. Он смотрит вниз, в камень. 

— Ее постоянно обновляют, — говорит он, будто продолжая прерванный разговор. — Каждый восемьдесят первый век добавляют новую скульптуру. Я говорю «скульптуру», но это может быть что угодно — выплавленное сочетание геометрических форм, формула или кусок барельефа. Почти под нами находится маленькая мозаика, на которой один техник изобразил никогда не виденный им океан и стаю летучих рыбок. 

Локи облизывается, слушая рассказ. Ему хочется пить — хочется встать под водопад или грозу, хочется тугого барабана теплых, тяжелых капель по плечам — но он не двигается с места. 

— Самое главное, о чем здесь говорится, — это наш выбор, — тщательно формулируя, рассказывает Хозяин Огня. — Твердая форма, не газ, не волна, не жидкость, плазма — внутри. Мы решили стать вещными и осязаемыми, чтобы говорить с другими расами, чтобы строить корабли, чтобы путешествовать среди звезд, чтобы создавать и хранить знание... Только мы слишком далеко зашли и никто, кроме нас, в нашем мире не может выжить, чтобы этот выбор разделить. 

Сумрачное, тяжелое, полное всполохов небо над ними молчит, а потом темнеет еще сильнее — а потом под куполом, стоящим на бесчисленных климатических установках, медленно, капля за каплей, начинается дождь.

**STRETTA**

— А в плазму сливаться обязательно? — непосредственно спрашивает Локи какое-то время спустя. Хозяин Огня насмешливо задирает брови. Улыбается.

— Далась тебе эта плазма. 

Ему нравится прикасаться, запрокидывать Локи голову, путаться пальцами в его волосах, как в вороньем гнезде, звенеть вплетенными украшениями и разбирать косички на отдельные пряди. 

— Ты поцелуешь меня, Хозяин Огня? — спрашивает Локи. И фйар не отвечает ему «да». 

Огонь не целует, он выжигает — фйары не используют общепринятых ласк, они входят друг в друга сразу, насквозь, навылет, но Локи не фйар, хоть и тоже — огонь. Они целуются мягко, внимательно и осторожно, удивляясь, как в первый раз, тому как чувственно и жарко ощущается податливая мягкость губ и горячая влажность языка. Локи сам подставляет шею, давая почувствовать, как в глубине податливого горла вызревает смех. Сам опускает руки на плечи. 

— Ты напоминаешь мне Искру. 

Это правда. 

— Может быть, не зря?

Локи выгибается навстречу, смеется, щурясь из-под ресниц. Гладить фйара — все равно, что ласкать нагревшийся камень, странно и хорошо, Локи нравится смотреть, как сквозь его темный ореховый цвет кожи проступает изнутри янтарное свечение. Хозяин Огня тяжелее Локи, шире его в плечах — горячий и шероховатый, покрытый, как шрамами, узором тонких линий. У него нет крови, потому что она не требуется, но он хорошо умеет создавать себя по любому образу и подобию. 

— Мой безумный бог, — фйар улыбается и обхватывает Локи за пояс, жадно ведет ладонями по спине, спускаясь к пояснице и ниже, и жарко дышит в ямочку между ключиц, а потом принимается покрывать тощие плечи методичными укусами. Греет. 

— Безумный, сумасшедший бог, — согласно смеется Локи. — Что ты чувствуешь?

— Хочешь синхронизацию? — предлагает Хозяин Огня и раскрывается, не дожидаясь ответа. Будто отключает непроницаемое силовое поле с собственного сознания. Локи от неожиданности хватает ртом воздух, замирая. Его захлестывает сигналами — искрами с постоянно перестраивающихся нервных окончаний, ритмом тактильных ощущений, волновой пульсацией внутри. Шкура фйара неровная — не все хранят такое количество шрамов, многие сглаживают все целиком до зеркальности лавового стекла — но чувствительная, она отзывается где-то сильнее, где-то слабее целых ворохом ощущений: горячо, хорошо, тепло, жарко. Восприятие множится надвое. Подстрекаемый любопытством, Хозяин Огня прижимается ближе, тщательно прикусывает кожу у Локи под ухом и расплывается в улыбке. Локи беззвучно выдыхает, сильно, до темных пятен перед глазами, жмурится, закусывая губу, сжимая ногами, между которых расположился фйар, чужие бока. 

Слишком много. 

Ощущение короткой боли от собственной закушенной губы. Ощущение фйаром острого удовольствия, когда пальцы Локи проводят по густой сетке пересекающихся шрамов.  
Ощущение концентрированного тепла, прорывающегося пламенем. Ощущение гладкости, нежности от своей же кожи. Удовольствие, поднимающееся изнутри тепловыми пятнами. Удовольствие незнакомо-сладкое, тягучее, иногда ядовито-острое, почти парализующее и растапливающее волю. Широкие, надежные плечи, прижимающие к кровати. 

Локи смотрит слепо, его колени сами разъезжаются, позволяя прижаться ближе. С синхронизацией прикосновения кажутся цепочками электрических разрядов, маленькими вспышками, искристыми и кусачими. Слушая их, Локи знает, как фйару хочется подставиться под его прохладные в сравнении пальцы, сунуть под руки разгоряченный лоб, дать приложить ладонь к сердцу-ядру. Слушая их, Хозяин Огня знает, как Локи хочется уйти, скрыться от прикосновений, не дать распознать самые чувствительные, а оттого и самые уязвимые места, не дать вымучить себя до ничего не соображающего, вздрагивающего и раскрывающегося навстречу состояния.

Каждое прикосновение ложится эхом. Локи сдается. Он не принадлежит себе, разобран, изучен сверху донизу, разделен на части: суставы и связки, раскрытые, приподнятые бедра, костлявые локти, костистые запястья, сжатые ягодицы и длинные ноги, уязвимый пах, а потом и горячие, узкие внутренние мышцы. Всем собой Локи поддается на ласку, раскрываясь навстречу. Кто-то стонет и Локи с удивлением понимает, что это — он сам. Он видит себя со стороны: растрепанного, изогнувшегося, раскрасневшегося, испятнанного чужими поцелуями и укусами, напряженного — и тянет огонь на себя. 

Его тело вспыхивает под телом фйара. Изгибается от удовольствия, раскрывается навстречу вторжению. Ладони прикипают к бокам, к ребрам, в слиянии они перестают различать, кого встряхивает от возбуждения, а чьи ноги бессильно скользят по сбитому ложу. Это невозможно вынести. 

Совсем. 

— Хочешь, я стану для тебя волной? — спрашивает Локи, не слыша собственного голоса. И Хозяин Огня тут же откликается, быстрее, чем можно подумать: 

— Да. Хочу. 

Большой Взрыв. 

Вещество опадает с обоих, обгорая в незримый пепел. Трескается форма. Не твердь разверзается под ними — разверзается небо. Превращаясь в живые костры, они вылетают вон из материи — в абсолютный свет, в ослепительно жаркое золото, вспыхивают вместе ярче тысячи солнц, разлетаются сияющим потоком в космическое ничто. Температура взлетает на тысячи градусов, а потом теряет всякий смысл, потому что они горят, не сгорая, пока не остается ни души, которую можно бы было закрыть, ни страха, который способен разделять. Разум в разум и сердце в сердце — не поглощаясь, не теряя цельности, не боясь опрокинуться в бесконечную сумму истин.

Первые шаги фйара к самоосознанию. Бродяжничество Локи по мирам Иггдрасиля. История создания Муспельхейма. Войны, что уныло тащатся за Локи по рыжим следам. Ласковая колыбель над последней искрой Большого Взрыва. Долгие темные ночи, скрип снега под ногами, сухой песок в глаза, соленый ветер холодных фьордов. Воля и разум, составляющие квинтэссенцию всей огненной расы. Маленькие круглые дни из снега и льда в дальнем углу Йотунхейма. Огненное коллективное бессознательное. Шкуры, растянутые по полу и стенам, колченогий топчан и сваленные в кучу связки пахучих трав. Имена, не существующие с самого начала времен. Северный небесный огонь. Безграничная многослойность мира, где одна реальность для другой только цветистая шелуха. Море, бесконечное, куда ни глянь, вода, завивающаяся белой пеной на гребнях вздымающихся волн. Полное отсутствие власти, смерти и страха — смерть фйаров лишь две последние черты в уравнении, последняя формула, решенная задача. Металлически блестящие пластины чешуи чьего-то гигантского хвоста. Пещеры, заполненные светящимися красными и синими кристаллами с памятью. 

Долгий, долгий сон в несколько совместных жизней длиной.

**CODA**

— Однажды мне будет нужно уйти, — говорит как-то Локи, лежа затылком на коленях фйара. По его ладони скачет странная птица, сложенная из зеленых и желтых листьев, косится рябиновыми бусинами глаз, дразнит крохотным свитком, привязанным к сучковатой ноге. Локи расслаблен и ласков, но внимательно рассматривает Хозяина Огня из-под острых ресниц.

— Хорошо, — соглашается фйар. — Нужно, значит, нужно. Возвращайся. 

 

Стражи, встречающие возвращающегося Локи на границах Муспельхейма, смотрят на него, как на... Как пожилые родители смотрят на явившегося под утро любимого первенца, расписанного засосами, благоухающего запахом сивушных масел и пошатывающегося от стены до стены. 

Локи задирает подбородок, незаметно опираясь рукой о стену. Зелье альвского князя так и не выветрилось из его крови и бродит по венам, вызывая то тоску, то желание, то панику и неуверенность. Локи терпеть не может упреков, он имел право, да и откуда им знать, он не принадлежит Хозяину Огня, — наркотик тут же подсказывает: «Тебе он не хозяин», — но стражи так ни в чем его и не упрекают. Просто открывают туннель шлюза до того, как Локи успевает затопить иррациональный страх оказаться перед закрытой дверью. Он бы пробрался в Муспельхейм и без этих их дверей, порталов и шлюзов — правда, не сейчас, сейчас межмировые пути заведут его туда, где он бы предпочел не показываться, — или нет, не пробрался бы, вот еще, с чего ему пробираться туда, где его не ждут и не хотят видеть?!

За то время, пока он проходит через туннель и добирается до внешнего порта, Локи успевает поссориться с собой, с фйаром, с асами и со всем миром заодно несколько раз подряд. К встрече с Хозяином Огня он готовится заранее, сверкая глазами, наркотик как раз подвесил его между накатывающей апатией и несчастливым раздражением... 

А потом Локи чуть не сбивает с ног стремительная комета — его встревоженный фйар — и сгребает в охапку. 

Локи не успевает испугаться или разозлиться, пока фйар встряхивает его, осматривая со всех сторон, проверяет пульс ужасно горячими ладонями, считает удары сердца, заглядывает в расширенные зрачки. Проходящие мимо фйары флегматично делают вид, что такой разврат в Муспельхейме в полном порядке вещей. 

— Я его убью, — искренне, от всей души обещает Хозяин Огня, явно имея в виду своего почти-ровесника, утонченного Ашу-Ра. — Если он влил в тебя что-то необратимое, я точно его убью.


End file.
